EL INICIO DEL FIN
by neko-chan lee
Summary: bueno ahora no resivi ningun rewin ;; pero se que todo se solucionara de donde la abre sacado XD espero su comprension y grasias a lo que leen mi historia ;;
1. una nueva vida

Bueno hoy es un dia gloriosos es mi primer finc que publico T.T y espero que les agrade esto y espero su misericordia espro les guste n.n  
  
EL INICIO DEL FIN  
  
CAPITULO .- 1: UNA NUEVA VIDA  
  
Hoy era un dia normal en la pension olsen (creo que asi se llama  
ahora) después de 8 años . todo marchaba bien como cualquier dia ,  
podemos ver a un joven sentado en el pequeño jardín de la parte de  
atrás , tenia el cabello castaño ,una estatura de 1.75 , miraba el  
cielo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
  
¿?: que buen dia es hoy!!!! n.n-dijo mientras se estiraba y esbozaba una gran sonrisa y cerraba los ojos.  
  
¿?: que se supone que haces yoh!!!!  
  
Yoh: -este reboto del susto-que pasa anita-dijo mientras vehia a una joven rubia muy hermosa con el cabello que le llegaba a su cintura y su cuerpo ya no era el mismo de hace 8 años ahora era muy diferente y lucia muy bien y media 1.70  
  
Ana: como que , que pasa anita-dijo en tono muy seco-hoy te toca a ti hacer el desayuno y no veo que empiezes ¬¬-dijo muy friamente.  
  
Yoh: se lo que me toca hacer ana es solo que el dia de hoy es muy hermoso y solo lo contemplaba-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa , y se levantaba para quedar ala altura de la rubia.

Ana: no creas que con eso va estar bien quiero un desayuno perfecto yoh- dijo mientras lo miraba de una forma amenazante y le dava la espalda y se metia a la casa , pero no pudo ya que- yoh que cres que haces-dijo mientras miraba como el chico la abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
Yoh: tan solo busco mi beso de buenos dias-dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de la rubia , pero sientio una mano en su rostro-que pasa ahora-dijo haciendo un puchero.  
  
Ana: ni creas que te lo mereces-dijo desaciendo el abrazo.  
  
Yoh: que pero anita-pusiendo la cara de perrito regañado.  
  
Ana: que pero ni que nada , tu te lo buscaste-dandole la espalda- primero haz el desayuno y luego hablaremos. Yoh: enserio que bien n.n  
  
Ana: yo nunca te dije que si , pero si no lo haces ahora te juro que - alsando su puño  
  
Yoh: no como crees ana n.nUUuu-riendo nerviosamente-jijijijijijiji  
  
Ana: entonses que esperas!!!  
  
Yoh: ya voy ana-y se metio a la cocina  
  
Ana: por cierto Hana no se ha levantado , tendre que hacerlo yo-dijo mientras en su cara tenia una risa maliciosa.  
  
Después de esto la rubia subio las escaleras y se aventuro al pasillo hasta dar con una habitación y esntro sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y entonses.  
  
Ana: Hana despierta-lo dijo gritando  
  
Hana- solo dio un gran brinco- ayyyyy-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza , porque esta se golpeo con tremendo susto que se dio-maama es muy temprano- esto lo dijo mientras se sentaba y dava un graaaaaaan bostezo.  
  
Ana: claro que no es muy tarde asi que arriba Hana y no quiero mas quejas- mientras le dava una mirada matadora y se hiba de la habitación de su hijo.  
  
Hana: creo que mejor me levanto-se puso de pie y se metio a la ducha( la verdad no se si tengan ducha pero aquí si hay ok ¬¬)  
  
Mientras que la rubia bajaba las escaleras  
  
Ana: yoh ya terminaste- dijo mientras se asomaba a la cocina , pero no vio a nadie-Yoh –pregunto de nuevo-Y...-solo sintio a alguien apoderarse de su boca y sentia una lengua igual , cuando termino-yoh me asustaste , pense que te habia pasado algo , no lo vuelvas hacer(lo se sace a ana un poco pero apoco no seria haci digo un poco mas tierna).  
  
Yoh: lo siento anita , lo que pasa es solo que te q ueria agarrar desprevenida-dijo mientras se rascaba atrás de su cabeza un poco torpe- jijijijijiji  
  
Ana: no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo aparentando estar enojada.  
  
Yoh: esta bien-dijo mientras se acercaba otra vez a la rubia pero.  
  
Hana: buenos dias-entrando frotándose los ojos.  
  
Ana: buenos dias Hana-dijo alejándose de su esposo y este solo dio un largo suspiro y luego sonrio.  
  
Yoh: buenos dias campeon , como amaneciste hoy-dijo mientras lo cargaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Hana: bien papa y tu  
  
Yoh: de maravilla.  
  
Ana: ya es hora de desayunar asi Yoh quiero mi desayuno-mientras se sentaba en la mesa.  
  
Hana: yo tambien tengo hambre-dijo mientras su papa lo bajaba y se sentaba en la mesa  
  
Yoh: entonses voy a servir-dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.  
  
nos encontramos en orto lugar en izumo mas exactos el la casa de los asakura.

Yomei:entonses kino , nuestras suposición es correcta-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de te.  
  
Kino: lamentablemente si-mientras revisaba unas lecturas con dibujos extraños  
  
Yomei: que haremos ahora , todo a estado en armonia dujrante estos 8 años no podemos interrumpir el matrimonio de nuestro nieto ahora ni alarmarnos querida  
  
Kino: lose , lose-dijo mientas cerraba con brusquedad esos papelespasamos ahora fuera de la pension , hay se encontraba un jovenm muy apuesto con unos ojos amarillos pero muy hermosos y su espiritu al lado.  
  
Len: demonios que are-mientras se cruzaba los barzos  
  
Bason: creo señorito que debería de entrar-opino su espiritu  
  
Len: no lo se, esque- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco  
  
Bason : lo que pasa señorito es que le da pena entrar........-pero ya no pudo continuar ya que lo partieron ala mitad  
  
Len: nadie pidio tu opinión bason- mientras cerraba los ojos y aparentemente pensaba.ahora nos encontramos en un bosque muyy espeso. ¿?: creo que ya es hora de que sepan que estoy de regreso- y después solto una carcajada muy diabólica-jajajajajajajajajaja  
  
¿?: señor ya es hora de partir  
  
¿?: tienes razon solo nos quedan 3 meses para cumplir nuestro legado.  
  
Aquí termina el primer capitulo espero les guste ami un poco me gusto , porfavor no nsean malos conmigo es mi primer fic. Las preguntas que nos carcomen por dentro son: Len entrara al a pension o se quedara esperando afuera XD Ana algun dia sera linda y tierna cxon yoh( ni yo me la creo XD) Quien sera ese tipo acaso sera hao???? Nadie lo sabe ecepto yo jajajajajajajaj mjs cof cof creo que me pase un poco XD. Bueno hasta la proxima. Espero rewin de verdad los necesito para saber si me quieren aquí si o no???? T0T 


	2. como pasan lo años

Bueno voy a empezar de nuevo con la continuación de mi historia aun que no haya resivido ningun rewin ;; no importa yo ya sabia las consecuencias de esto y nimodo pero voy hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para ver si deperdida resivo uno T.T.  
  
CAPITULO 2: COMO PASAN LOS AÑOS  
  
Nos encontramos adentro de la pension , mas exactamente en el comedor donde se encuentran una pequeña familia , dispuestos a desayunar.  
  
Yoh: que esperan coman-dijo con una garan sonrisa n-n  
  
Ana: espero que este delicioso Yoh a si no-dijo mientras levantaba el puño en forma muy amenazadora  
  
Yoh: esta bien , a demas esta delicioso-n-nUUuuu-verdad que si Hana-dijo mientas lo miraba de modo emepanzador  
  
Hana: claro papa-n.nuu  
  
Ana: mas les vale ¬¬ -dijo mientras que tomaba un poco con los palillos , mientras que Yoh y Hana sudaban del nerviosismo.  
  
Yoh: vas aver que te va a gustar n-n "por favor que le guste que le guste ." (estos son pensamientos po si no lo dije , sabes creo que no lo siento nn)  
  
Hana: si mi papa tiene razon n.n "por favor que la tenga . o si no entrenamiento doble noooooooooooo ToT"  
  
Ana:" que tontos son se le olvida que puedo leer los pensamientos y sabes no es mala idea lo del doble entrenamiento y para sus adentor sonreia de una forma malegica" – y después se metio la comida a su boca-mmmmm Yoh y Hana: "que le guste ." (pobres a quien no le daria mello XD)  
  
Ana: mmmmm-"demonios y yo que querian que entrenaran , , pero nimodos u.u"- esta aprobado-y sigui comiendo como si nada  
  
Se les ve a Yoh y Hana bailando el asereje o.oUUUuuu  
  
Ana: desde cuando prendiste el radio Yoh ¬¬Uuuu- mirando a su esposo como si fuera de otro mundo.  
  
Yoh: desde que aprobaste la comida Anita n-n- dijo mientras se sentaba  
  
Hana: si mama deberías de bailar con nosotros es muy divertido n.n –luego se vio a Ana con una aura roja a su alrededor y Hana se dio cuenta de su error ( pobre hana-chan T.T)- opss lo siento mama yo...-ya no pudo continuar ana le dio un gran coscorrón el la cabeza( posi donde mas se lo va a dar XD)-ayyy-se quejaba el pequeño.  
  
Yoh: Ana no deviste ser tan dura con hana el tan solo-pero algo o alguion lo hizo callar , cuando callo una enorme roca en su cara.  
  
Ana: pobre de ti si vuelvas a contrarestarme-dijo comiendo como si nada (me pregunto como le hace o.o???)  
  
Hana: no te preucupes papa estoy bien n.x  
  
Ana: mejor a comer ya y no mas interrupciones  
  
Hana y Yoh : si general- Ana los miro asi ¬¬ y listo- lo sientimos v.v  
  
............................................................................ ........Mientas afuera= len: demonios- mientars ponia su mano el la barebilla en forma de pensar  
  
bason: por que no entra y ya señorito  
  
len: es muy facil para ti decirlo no bason ¬¬ , a demas yo....  
  
¿?: oyes quitate de la entrada , cuernudo jajajajajajajajaja- este comentario lo hizo tam,bien pero con un poco rencor  
  
¿?: hermano no trates asi a mi len¬¬- mirando a len- hola como as estado len nn-mientras se le colgaba del brazo.  
  
Len: a hola pilika- y se sonrojo °°- que estas haciendo aqu  
  
Pilika: yo y me hermano vinimos a saludar a Yoh y Ana y tu que haces aquí o.o??  
  
Len: yo pues vine a verlos tambien ¬¬  
  
Horo: y por que te sonrojas oó no me digas te gusta Yoh  
  
PPPPUUUUUUSSSSHHHH  
  
Len: como se te ocurren esas cosas claro que no¬¬ , es que hace tiempo que no venia y pase aver como han estado estos 8 años  
  
Pilika: a veses me a verguenso de ser tu hermana v.v  
  
Horo: que ya no me quieres buuuuaaaa TOT desde que te hiciste novia del cuernudo ya ni me pelas buuuuaaaa TTTOTTT  
  
Len: a quien le dises cuernudo ¬¬ Pilika: len dejalo- este solo bufo-hermano claro que te quiero  
  
Horo: en serio ;; pili snif snif  
  
Pilika: claro hermano n.nUUUuuu  
  
Horo: que bien – a hora ay que entar ya tenemos mucho tiempo afuera-y entro al entrada( posi nimodos que ala salida v.v , espera las dos cosas son lo mismo no XD)  
  
............................................................................ ................Mientras adentro=  
  
ana: come eso Hana ¬¬  
  
Hana: no quiero saben wuacala-mientasrs asi una cara de asco  
  
Ana: comelo Hana o si no , no va haber naranjas por toda la semana ¬¬  
  
Hana: no todo menos eso ;; estabien comere.  
  
Yoh: Ana no seas tan dura con el pobre Hana  
  
Ana: ¬¬  
  
Yoh: mirando a Hana "lo intente hijo T.T"  
  
Ana: "estupidos"  
  
TOC TOC TOC (sonido bartato de cuando tocan la puerta)  
  
Ana: Hana ve a ver¬¬ Hana: si mama T.T "WUACALA sabian horrible odio las verduras "  
  
Hana: si quien es-dijo biendo a su parecer eran extraños vio un tipo con pelo morado y su peinado terminaba en pico y ojos de gato "la mirada de este sujetoi se parece al mirada de mi mama" al parecer de Hana "pero mi mama es mas bonita" luego vio a una mujer con el pelo azul que le quetava hasta lo tobillos y luego vio a otro sugeto que se parecia ala chica pero el estaba mas grande que los otros y tenia cara de tonto-quienes son ustedes-dijo de una forma no amigable  
  
Len: mira chiquilo no se quien diablos seas tu pero buscamos a Yoh y Ana y.....  
  
Pilika: que niño tan bonito- mientras le agarraba los cachetes , pero parece que a Hana no le gustaba y ponia cara de enfadado  
  
Horo: deja a ese niño ya pilika  
  
Pilika: pero mkiralo hermano es precioso-mientras lo abrazaba con mucha a fuerza , ya para esto hana estaba muy enojado  
  
Hana: déjeme en paz señorita-dijo de modo muy enojado  
  
Pilka: a esto pilika se asusto un poco-no tiene nada de malo que ter abrasen pequeño-y lo hiba a abrazar pero el pequeño levanto la cara y se encontraroncon un niño rojo de ira para esto los tres se asustaron  
  
Hana: dejenme en paz o si no los tendre que sacar a la fuerza y no quiero hacerlo¬¬-dijo en modo muy serio y amenazador  
  
Los tres se quedaron viendo al pequeño y sentian que esa mirada ya la habian visto pero no se acordavan de donde.  
  
Len: mira pequeño nosotros no nos vamos a mover si no vemos a Yoh y Ana entendiste ¬¬  
  
Hana: entonses no me quedea de otra mas que hacer esto-entonses levanto ua pequeña espada roja al aire  
  
Len: pero si eso es de Yoh  
  
Hana: amidamaru-y se aparecio el espirutu dando la espalda a los demas , ellos nomas se quedaron a si °o°-posecion de objetos  
  
Amida: como ordene amo-y de repente se sintio un gran poder espiritual y los demas se sorprendieron por el poder de aquel pequeño y hicieron la posesión de objetos  
  
Hana: estonses a pelear-se iba acercando a len cuando  
  
¿?: que se supone que estas haciendo Hana  
  
hana: es que ellos no se quieren ir y yo no los conozco  
  
len , pilika y horo: Aaannnnaaaa eres tu???  
  
Ana: si soy yo que quieren ustedes a qui  
  
Yoh: no seas asi anita , como an estado amigos  
  
Hana: amigos  
  
Ana: si hana ellos son amigos de tu papa  
  
Yoh: si hana ellos son mis amigos  
  
Horo: esperen esperen ella dijo papa??  
  
Yoh: si horo ella dijo papa el-apuntando a hana- es mi hijo se llama hana asakura  
  
Pilika: entonces , entonces aann-  
  
Ana: si yo soy su mama  
  
Ppppssshhhhhhh  
  
Se callo pilika y horo mientras que len solo tenia una cara de sorprendido.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo si se dan cuenta los estoy haciendo mas largos espero y les guste este capitulo a ver si haci me dejan rewin(se le ve anita en una esquina con una sombra su alrededor haciendo circulos) pero lo superare ;; lo intentare T.T. Bueno nimodos todos modos lo siguire haciendo y esapero subir los capi mas rapido y porfavor apóyenme este s mi primer fic ;; En el sig capi va a ver yohxana lenxpilika y ademas un descubrimiento  
  
Bye espero rewin deperdida 1;;  
  
l 


End file.
